Noah Arlert and Hanzaki Moe
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: A rather unfortunate young boy, Hanzaki Moe, runs into a mysterious, sinister woman in a dark alley... Warning: Major torture and sexual... events!


Noah Arlert walked through the dark and deserted alleyway and shivered in the frigid winter air. He glanced about nervously at the shadows as he went, knowing by far he was not in a safe neighborhood.

Muttering under his breath, he cursed the bullies for wedging him and trapping him in a locker for hours. It wasn't until a custodian was cleaning up that he was finally found and released from his entrapment. But by then, he was running late for his evening cram class, and he had little choice but to take a shortcut through the dark alleyways he normally would not approach with a hundred-meter pole.

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice it until he bumped straight into someone. And, by then, it was too late.

Stepping back, he looked up to see a tall woman with short red hair that covered her right eye, dressed in a huge, flowing, oversized white dress.

While that in itself was not especially frightening, what WAS scary was her hungry, depraved expression, and the psychotic glint in her eye.

"Going somewhere, little boy?" She taunted.

"I'm not little- !" Noah blushed indignantly, before realizing that wasn't the point. Turning, he bolted for his life in the other direction.

Moving faster than he thought possible, the woman rushed right past him and surged in front of his path.

"Ow!" Noah ran right into her again and fell clumsily onto his back, his backpack falling loose onto the ground.

"You're cute..." The woman smirked maliciously.

"Wha- What do you want?" Noah stammered fearfully, his eyes widening like saucers.

"What I want?" The woman feigned an innocent expression, before resuming a hungry expression. "Oh, I think I will have fun with you."

Noah leaped back to his feet and tried to run again, abandoning his backpack, but the woman leaped onto a wall and crawled right up it like a salamander, pushed off, and landed in front of Noah once more. This time, she lashed out with her right foot, striking Noah right in the gut.

"GWAHH!" Spit flew out of Noah's mouth as all the air was knocked out of him by the violent impact on his midsection. The boy tumbled to the ground, wheezing and moaning as he clutched his abdomen in agony.

"You're not going anywhere, anytime soon, kid," The woman gazed down at his pitiful form curled up on the ground.

"W- Why? Why me?" Noah whispered, choking back a sob, while mentally cursing his predicament. "Is it about money, I can-"

"I guess I'm just in that kind of a mood," The woman shrugged nonchalantly, as if assaulting someone in an alleyway was everyday business. "And you just happened to be unlucky- or stupid- enough to walk this way."

She bent down and twisted Noah's arms behind his back. Cursing, he kicked and struggled, but to no avail. His arms were quickly bound by sturdy ropes, and his legs soon followed.

Then she cut away his shirt with a knife, relieved him of his belt, and went to work on his pants.

"NO! What are you doing?!" Noah struggled futilely against his bonds, as the cold winter air assaulted more and more of his exposed skin. "Please stop!"

"Enough noise from you," The woman ordered authoritatively after slicing away his pants and undergarment, before shoving his head down on the gravel.

She then procured a large, mechanical dildo and covering it lavishly in lube.

Noah's eyes widened in horror at the sight, and he whimpered pleadingly, "Please! Please don't!"

Ignoring the boy's cries, the woman lined the dildo up with his asshole and slowly slid it in. Noah moaned into the ground as he felt the intrusive object filling the hole he'd never expected to be penetrated in such a manner.

Once it was inside, she pushed a remote in her pocket, and it began to vibrate. Noah let out a terrified groan at the sensation on his anal walls.

The woman turned the boy on his side and began to feel up his penis. "Hmm… still limp and flaccid. Well, if you're not going to be cooperative, I need to be more rough with you."

"Please- no! Why? Why is this happening?" Noah pleaded desperately. "Just let me go!"

She began to fondle his nipples, her cold hands kneading his sensitive nubs. Despite himself, sultry moans escaped his throat.

"Admit it, you like this, don't you, slut!" The woman mocked.

"N- No-! T-This is crazy!" Noah protested indignantly, before losing himself to another moan.

Hanzaki merely chuckled evilly. "Now, you're going to feel pain." She produced a pair of clothespins.

Noah's eyes widened in fear. He had a good idea what she was intending, and he had a feeling he didn't want those things anywhere near his now erect nipples.

Not that he had any choice.

Hanzaki maneuvered a clothespin over his left nipple- and let it snap shut on it.

"OWW! OW!" Noah cried out. "It hurts! It hurts! OW!" Hanzaki had snapped he second clothespin on his right nipple.

Hanzaki waited for a moment for Noah to stop struggling, crying, and blabbering. He finally settled into hissing and moaning in pain, tears trickling from his eyes.

"Are you enjoying yourself now?" Hanzaki bent down, studying his face and smirking.

"NO! Fuck you!" Noah spat out, half-sobbing with the pain on his sensitive places he'd never felt before. "You're crazy, bitch!"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself," The woman chuckled. "How silly of me. My name is Hanzaki… though some people call me the Salamander. Regardless, 'bitch' is hardly a nice name to call someone, is it? What a bad little boy- I guess I have to punish you!"

The woman known as Hanzaki rapidly and violently flicked off both nipple clamps from Noah's chest.

Noah screamed, writhing in pain and struggling against his bonds. But what Hanzaki noticed was that his penis was now erect, despite himself.

"You're too loud," Hanzaki chuckled, picking up the cut remains of Noah's underwear and shoving it in his mouth.

She began to slide the large dildo in and out of Noah's ass, fucking him with it. The boy could only moan and squirm, helpless to do much but take it.

Hanzaki twisted and turned the dildo, drawing various strangled cries from the boy- until she hit a particular spot.

Noah's eyes went wide and he gave a strangled cry, while his feet dorsiflexed and his limbs went rigid. Hanzaki laughed, knowing she'd hit her target- his prostate, sometimes called the male g-spot.

She focused her efforts on it, using the dildo to tease and torture his prostate, tracing circles on it. Noah squealed and writhed to no avail- and eventually his cries soon gave way to lustful moans, his penis twitching in arousal.

Noah felt the arousal building up within, and he mentally cursed his body for betraying him. But as much as his rational mind hated how his body was being violated, a part of him didn't want her to stop.

But his assailant had other ideas. Seeing the pre-cum beginning to dribble out from Noah's penis, she knew it was time to go to the next phase, another way to make this poor, hapless boy suffer. Seeing him like this, Hanzaki felt a little sorry for him. A sweet boy in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

Emphasis on "a little", though. Hanzaki wasn't about to let basic human empathy get in the way of her fun, and she was practically creaming her panties in anticipation.

As she stopped fucking him, Noah let out a disappointed sound, as if annoyed that she had pushed him to the edge before denying him, surprising and disgusting even himself.

Hanzaki produced a very thin, smooth, glass stirring rod, the ones people might use to stir coffee or hot chocolate at home… or dangerous chemicals in the lab.

She lined up the tip with the urethral opening of Noah's erect penis, prodding his sensitive glans with it, making sure the rod was rather lubricated with pre-cum. "This… this may hurt quite a bit. I would know."

She began to force it into his urethral opening.

Noah screamed and shrieked bloody murder into his gag, thrashing his fiercest yet, but his penis was helplessly in Hanzaki's firm grasp.

"Stay still, you dunce!" Hanzaki rebuked sharply. "If this breaks in you, you'll be peeing blood and glass for weeks!"

The terror of that thought reduced Noah's panicked struggles significantly, and he was reduced to sobbing and mewling in pain.

Once it was largely in, Hanzaki slowly turned the rod around, while the luckless boy trembled in agony, trying not to move. Although the rod was quite thin, it was most certainly large for an urethra, and Noah felt like his most sensitive orifice was being brutally and mercilessly torn without mercy.

Yet everytime the pole poked deep inside him, violating somewhere no one was meant to touch, he felt a twinge of shock run through him. A zap, a thrill… somehow, someway, being so helpless, being tortured so degradingly… was turning him on. Was this some subconscious desire for submission? A hidden instinct for masochist dark desires he'd never known existed within him?

His agonized whimpers soon turned to aroused pants, and more sticky pre-cum began to coat the rod, making the intrusion at least a little less painful. Seeing this, Hanzaki quickly yanked the makeshift underwear gag out of his mouth.

"Ooohh! Aaaah!" Noah moaned, his body beginning to get accustomed to it in spite of his higher mind's revulsion. "Ooh!"

Endorphins saturated his nerve endings, causing the activity of his pain neurons to plummet, and his mind sinking into a euphoric high.

With no better place to direct the flood of nerve signals from his penis, his brain redirected them to the pleasure regions. Noah felt his face flush bright red and he moaned, suddenly overwhelmed by arousal. "Oh god! Oh god…"

"Oh my, here you are, getting turned on again," Hanzaki teased in a demeaning manner. "Do you want to cum now?"

Noah finally broke down, as his mental floodgates collapsed. "Yes! Yes, I want to cum! Please make me cum!"

"Say 'Please, Master! I'm a dirty, slutty pig, so please let me cum!' Go ahead, repeat it!"

"Please, Master! I'm a dirty, slutty pig, so please let me cum!" Noah moaned brokenly, completely losing his composure and dignity. His hips bucked involuntarily and he felt it building up within his prostate. "Oh god, please! Please!"

Hanzaki continued to torture his dick until she was sure he was as close to the verge as possible, before shoving the boy's underwear back in his mouth to muffle the cacophony she knew would come. "Go ahead and cum, you little whore." She yanked out the rod none too gently and considerably stretching his poor urethral hole on the way out.

Noah screamed and contorted in his bondage, cumming madly, semen spraying all over the asphalt.

Hanzaki stepped back to admire her handiwork, as the boy writhed, muffled, incoherent cries bubbling from his mouth, and his juices continued to spill out of his tortured penis.

After a few moments, Noah's orgasmic high came down, and the panting boy slowly gained control over his faculties once more, leading Hanzaki to remove his gag once more. "Oh… god… what… just… happened…"

"You came like the little slut you are," Hanzaki giggled evilly, before going around to his back, where he was still impaled on the dildo in his ass.

With Noah still dazed and moaning in post-orgasmic haze, she violently yanked out the dildo from his ass, stretching it brutally on the way out.

Noah yelped shrilly and nearly came again.

Then Hanzaki went around to his panting mouth- and shoved the dildo inside.

Noah's eyes flew wide at the sudden movement, but by the time he knew what was going on, it was too late. The nasty stench and taste of his own ass filled his own mouth, and he gagged and choked on it. Tears came down his eyes as his mouth was forced open in a silent scream as Hanzaki brutally sodomized it.

At last, Hanzaki withdrew the dildo and tossed it aside. By then, the exhausted, ravaged Noah was ready to pass out on the spot, his spirit broken.

But Hanzaki sure as hell wasn't done yet- after all, she hadn't gotten her own climax yet, and she was horny as hell from torturing poor Noah.

She produced her knife and cut away the bonds holding his arms and legs. Then she walked over to a bag she had propped up against the wall and opened it- revealing two swords and another knife.

She tossed one of the swords and a knife on the ground in front of Noah, and picked up the other sword herself. "Fight me, kid. If you win, you can go. If you lose… well, I get to fuck you some more and I'll make you squeal in pain."

"D- Don't toy with me!" Noah cried as he lay on the floor, his hands cupped shamefully over his crotch, barely covering his genitals. "You're sick! If you're going to kill me- just do it! I- I can't take this anymore!"

Hanzaki guffawed. "Oh, silly boy, I'm not going to kill you! Look, no matter whether you win or lose, I'll let you go eventually, deal?" Under her breath, she muttered, "Well, more or less…"

The naked boy reluctantly got to his feet, his eyes still reflecting the horror and terror of what he'd already been through… and he picked up the sword. It was much heavier than he'd expected and he was having trouble keeping it pointed up.

Hanzaki sneered and slashed at Noah, deliberately and the boy barely managed to parry.

"Why- why are you toying with me?!" Noah whined, completely uncomprehending.

"Well, you're no match for me anyway, little boy," Hanzaki swung her sword and collided with his, sending Noah staggering back.

"Why you-!" Noah gritted his teeth in annoyance, found a bit of strength, and charged her, sword aimed at her shoulder.

Hanzaki smirked and she could easily have dodged if she'd wanted, but she stood her ground until the sword tip penetrated her dress and grazed her shoulder.

"Oh, is that all you can do?" Hanzaki scoffed. "A scratch?"

She swung the hefty sword with astonishing strength, clanging against Noah's, and sending the boy stumbling back and falling onto his rear.

"Why-?! Why are you even doing this? Are you crazy?!" Noah cried out, about at his limit of what insanity he could endure.

"Well, I made you cum!" Hanzaki taunted, charging him, sword raised high. "Now you have to return the favor!"

"Fuck off!" Noah retorted, slashing the sword around in a panic, accidentally gouging a wound in Hanzaki's cleavage that ran down to her left abdomen. "I didn't want any of this, you creepy sicko!"

"Then you'll just have to take it! You're my little whore now!" Hanzaki leapt at Noah, who pointed his sword straight at her.

To his abject horror, Hanzaki charged right into his blade, impaling herself straight through the abdomen and right out her back. She gasped, letting out pained gurgling and dropping her own sword- before crashing down on Noah, pinning him to the ground.

"Oh my god! What have I done! Oh god, I'm so sorry- " Noah was horrified.

Then Hanzaki's agonized face contorted into a sinister smile, and grabbed Noah's wrists. "Gotcha!"

"What- the- fuck?!" Noah stared flabbergasted at the bleeding sword wound where his weapon was now fully-embedded to the hilt in Hanzaki. "Are- are you even human?!"

"Human- what a tricky term that is," Hanzaki replied evasively, as she violently twisted Noah's wrists.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Noah shrieked as his wrists were forced into a position it was never meant to take, and instantly let go of the sword.

With Nora's grip gone, Hanzaki clenched the sword handle and ripped it out of her, moaning and gasping with agonized orgasmic noises as she did so- before tossing the weapon aside.

Then she reached down and grabbed Noah's penis, running it up and down with her right hands. The bodily stimulation got the better of Noah and he moaned- while his penis got hard once again. Panting with anticipation, Hanzaki slammed her hips down on it, impaling her wet pussy on his cock. Then she began pumping Noah's penis in and out of her.

As she did so, her hands wrapped around Noah's throat. "If you aren't going to take initiative… I guess I will have to. Maybe some asphyxiation play…"

Horrified, Noah's hand began to creep toward where the dagger still lay on the ground…and grabbed it.

Panicking, he began to violently stab his rapist, everywhere and anywhere he could reach. He stabbed into the side of her stomach, her arm, her breast, her ribs.

The woman's hands let go at once, and she began to gasp and moan in pain, as blood ran down her side, more and more puncture wounds opening up and Noah continue to stab away violently, blood spraying onto the ground beside them.

But she didn't stopped fucking him, but rather picked up the pace, her vaginal walls convulsing as they squeezed his penis. Her eyes were rolling back in her head, her tongue hanging out as she panted. "Oh god, oh god…"

Noah realized to his shock that she was enjoying it… and stopped his attacks, the dagger falling from his hand.

But it was too late. Hanzaki moaned and squirmed from both agony and pleasure, letting out all manner of undignified, lustful moans and cries, impaling her vagina harder and faster onto Noah's erect member.

At last, she grabbed the blade of the fallen dagger with her hand, not caring how it lacerated her hand… and violently slashed open wounds in both her breasts.

She screamed as she climaxed… and white sticky fluid splurted out of her skin in all direction, splattering on the walls and floor of the alley… and drenching Noah.

At first, Noah was simply shocked, by the white liquid that covered his face, his chest, his arms and legs, even dripping into his open mouth.

Then the burning pain hit him. His eyes flew wide open and he screamed instinctively- it felt like his skin was on fire.

Hanzaki smirked sadistically as she stood up, white fluid still dripping from her skin, and her vagina. "Oopsie-daisie…" Hanzaki cackled with insincere words. "I guess I forgot to mention my poison!"

Noah wasn't listening- he had bolted into sitting position and was too busy shrieking in pain, desperately trying to push the slimy poison, but it was too sticky. Unable to relieve the scalding and burning, he dropped back down and rolled around in agony. "No! No! Please, no! Make it stop!"

Hanzaki watched the boy writhing around, howling and sobbing inconsolably, incoherently begging to stop the torment.

"You know, my poison does wear off after a bit…" Hanzaki snickered without much remorse as she gathered up the two swords and dagger that had been dropped during the fight and put them in her bag.

Noah managed to push himself to his hands and knees and began crawling blindly, still wailing in agony. Finally, he ran into a wall, where he curled up, trembling and whimpering.

"Oh, you poor, sweet thing…" Hanzaki looked down at the pitiful boy. "I know you probably despise me with all your guts right now. But… if you want to keep in touch…" She dropped a single card on the ground. Then she backed away and disappeared into the darkness.

Noah sat in place, rocking in pain, and the burning pain slowly faded into a dull ache. He was there quite a long time.

At last, he finally looked up, slowly stretching his legs, his joints and muscles groaning in protest.

Then he picked up the card the woman had dropped next to him. On it was a single name- "Hanzaki"- and a phone number.

Noah's first reaction was disgust. After what she'd done to him, how could she- and yet…

After a moment, he crawled slowly to where his backpack still lay on the ground and slipped the card inside.

Then he gingerly crawled to his feet, wincing in severe pain- his skin was still very tender where the poison had burned him, and he wondered if it would leave him scarred and disfigured.

He tried to pick up the tatters of his clothes and cover himself the best he could, but it wasn't much. Here he was, bruised, largely-naked, bleeding, chemically-burned, wet, slimy, and stumbling through a dark alleyway… he would have a lot of explaining to do once he got home, if he even made it back in one piece.


End file.
